


A Night with Jack Herer

by fruitjams (emrsn)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, the dream team smokes weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrsn/pseuds/fruitjams
Summary: He honestly couldn’t decide if this was better or worse.“Um, yeah.” Sapnap replied, looking over at Dream who just made a face that looked like “What do you want me to say??”“Do you… want some?”—————George finds out Dream and Sapnap smoke weed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 170





	A Night with Jack Herer

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if theres anything i can change cause i basically wrote this entire fic high as shit

Dream had waited for this moment for years. 

Him and his two best friends living in the same house, living by their rules and doing whatever they wanted. It had been a week and a half since George had flown in from the UK, and it felt like they were all very used to each other’s schedules.

Sapnap was actually the early riser out of the three, finding time in the morning to play with and feed Patches, go for a run, and cook himself a bit of lunch. The smell of lunch around 2 PM would tempt Dream out of bed, finally getting some food for himself. The last out of bed would be George, around 2:30-4 PM, still getting used to the five-hour difference, so the other men gave him a chance to sleep. 

After the usual morning routine, George found himself waking up at about 2PM. He sighed in relief, finally somewhat accustomed to the Florida timezone. Rolling out of bed, George threw some sweatpants on and walked out into the hallway. It was noticeably quiet, as around this time Sapnap would be cooking lunch and Dream would be chatting with him in the kitchen. A small thump was heard from the living room, and a gentle bell as Patches ran down the hall to greet George. 

“Hey sweetie, good afternoon.” George leaned down to pet Patches on the cheek gently, as she rubbed her head against his hand.

“Where’s your dads?” 

_ Mrrow! _

“Mm-Hmm, I see. Could you lead me to them?” George asked. Patches let out a small grunt and walked off, George walking behind her. They walked into the kitchen, where Patches jumped up onto the counter and pawed at the small stack of canned cat food. George laughed, but just gave her a small pat on the head.

Suddenly, a muffled laugh came from the basement. George was confused. Dream and Sapnap had told him that the basement was getting renovated, so it was just full of stored items and construction. 

“ _ Are they working on it? _ ” Thought George. He opened the door to the basement and immediately was met with a very strong smell. It was similar to incense, but it stunk. George could also see the faint indication of smoke from the lights. He panicked and rushed downstairs, worried they were doing dumb shit that might blow up the house. 

The basement did look as though it was being worked on, but there was a corner that was finished, furnished with a couch, armchair and entertainment center. Dream and Sapnap sat at the couch, and there was a small coffee table in front of them, holding a variety of items. The one George focused on however, was the large glass bong that Dream had in his hands.

Dream had been exhaling when he looked up at George standing at the foot of the stairs. 

“Ge-GUGH“ He suddenly inhaled, but felt the burn of the smoke in his throat, throwing him into a wheezing-coughing session that lasted almost a full minute, him having to grab Sapnap’s drink and chug the remainder down. He tried to pull himself together as he spoke to George, but his high had been set in. 

“Ge-  _ cough- _ George, you’re  _ cough _ \- up!” Dream tried to act normal, even though his best friend had just walked 

in to his other best friend and himself smoking weed. 

He should’ve told him before he flew in, but neither of them knew how to bring it up. They were never big talkers about their relationship with alcohol, unlike George, who would tell them about his adventures as a college student. Dream had only found out Sapnap smoked because of the last time they met, because Sapnap’s backpack had smelled heavily of weed. 

So now here they sat, stoned out of their minds, staring at George. 

“Are you guys smoking weed?” George asked, everything clicking into place. The stray lighters in Dream’s house, the ashtray George found in the guest room he was staying in. George had imagined that maybe Dream had smoked cigarettes for a moment, as he did mention smoking nicotine juuls for a few months about a year ago. 

He honestly couldn’t decide if this was better or worse.

“Um, yeah.” Sapnap replied, looking over at Dream who just made a face that looked like  _ What do you want me to say?? _

“Do you… want some?” Sapnap started, Dream smacking him in the back of the head. Sapnap glared at Dream. 

“Dude, what?? It’s not like he’s a kid! He can do what he wants!” 

“I mean yeah but I don’t know! Maybe don’t just offer it as the first thing you say!” Dream said, looking over at George. “I mean, if you’re interested you definitely can, but it’s not like we’re forcing you.”

George felt slightly overwhelmed. He hadn’t been in America for too long and was already being offered drugs.  _ It’s not like they’re random guys on the street, _ George thought. Of course, back in England George had been around his fair share of drinking and slight drug use. Marijuana was not as popular, however and so this was a new experience for him. 

“Um… well, okay, hold on.” George finally responded, walking over to the two stoned men. He sat in the armchair next to them, trying to make sense of everything that was on the table. 

“Just talk me through everything that’s here first.”

“Yeah? Hmm, well let’s start with the actual bud.” Sapnap started, the smoke sesh turning into a Cannabis 101 lecture with Mr.Nap, Sapnap holding the bag of weed like it was a rare specimen. Dream just watched George’s reactions to all of the items, not speaking. He couldn’t tell if George was judging them or was genuinely interested in what they had. 

“So they all have different names? I thought marijuana just came in one variety.” George sat back in the chair, glancing over to Dream for a moment.

“No, no. Weed comes in a ton of different strains, flavors and types. You can just call it weed, you know. This one is Jack Herer” Sapnap continued, pulling out his small assortment of glass pipes and one hitters.

He wasn’t sure if it was intentional, but Dream was looking at him like a predator stalking it’s prey. It was piercing and serious. He felt a little nervous and looked back over at Sapnap. George also wondered if second hand highs were a thing, because he suddenly felt a bit of depersonalization. 

After about thirty minutes of Introduction to Cannabis, George sighed, sitting back in the chair. Looking over at Dream, he was spreading a small trail of weed on a emptied “swisher sweet”, as Sapnap called it. Dream brought the roll up to his mouth, using his tongue to lick one of the sides. He then pressed the seal closed, rolling it between his fingers. George watched this intently, Dream’s large hands moving gently and cautiously as to not crush the blunt in his fingers. George felt his heart pound a little, flustered at how intently he had been watching the blond. 

Taking his lighter, Dream ran the flame over the blunt, and then put one end in his mouth, lighting the other and breathing in. The end of the blunt lit up quickly, and Dream puffed out smoke a few times, then took a large pull, taking the blunt out of his mouth, letting his head fall back a bit and pushing the smoke out in a small stream. George felt his stomach grow warm with butterflies. He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of Dream, and suddenly he found himself with a blunt between his fingers. 

“Alright George, just take a deep pull of it, hold for a few seconds and then let it out gently. Don’t pull more than you can handle though.” Dream warned, smiling goofily, his eyes bright red. 

George let out a big sigh of nerves, and put the end of the blunt in his mouth. He pulled for what only seemed like three seconds when the burning sensation started to attack his throat, and he found himself coughing and hacking, putting the blunt into the ashtray. Sapnap handed him some water, George barely getting a sip in between coughs. 

“Well, that’s probably going to fuck you up.” Sapnap laughed, patting George on the shoulder. 

“N-No, let me try again. I fucked up.” George barely made out, finally sitting up and breathing deeply.

“You sure? That was kind of painful to watch.” Dream raised an eyebrow, sitting sideways on the couch facing George. Dream didn’t want George to end up greening out and spending his first time being high in the bathroom vomiting up his breakfast.

“It’s fine, I’ve got it now.” George said, his voice sounding more confident than he actually was. He was slow and gentle with the pull this time, welcoming the slight burn in his throat. 

Dream watched George slowly pull the blunt from his mouth, leaning his head back and letting the smoke rise from his mouth. Dream was insanely high at this point, as he had already smoked a bowl with Sapnap and was now smoking a blunt with Sapnap and George. Looking over at Sapnap, he could tell Sap was getting sleepy, his head lulling back and forth. He stifled a laugh, but continued watching George. Dream could tell George was high, just from how he was watching the smoke curl and swoop around the LEDs.

Watching George, he noticed George’s features more than ever. His smooth, soft looking skin, his sharp jawline and the way his nose just fit his face perfectly. The man was older than he was, but his stature and features were softer. Dream had always found George attractive, but recently they had been flirting more and more, to the point where Dream almost felt as if he genuinely did have a crush on George. 

_ Woah, this is too deep. You’re way too high. _ Dream thought, physically shaking the thought away. 

“Are you okay?” George laughed. 

Dream snapped back into reality, looking over at his red-eyed best friend. 

“Ah, yeah… Just really high, haha.” Dream fake laughed, sitting back onto the couch. Dream felt a little embarassed by the moment, but watched George continue to practice taking little hits off the blunt. He didn’t want to be higher than George, so he declined when George wanted to return the blunt to him. 

“Finish it off,” Dream smiled. “There’s not much left.”

George nodded, seeming to forget to speak for a moment. Dream just quietly watched as George took another hit, letting his eyes flutter shut and releasing the smoke with a sigh. Dream suddenly felt… aroused? It was something like that. 

Dream had never really felt arousal when he was high, but he had also never smoked Jack Herer bedore… 

Suddenly aware of a tightening in his pants, Dream scanned the room. Sapnap was watching Tiktoks quietly, definitely nodding in and out of consciousness, while George had finished the blunt, the small roach ashed into the tray. He was looking at his phone, but noticed Dream looking at him, looking up and making eye contact. 

“Mm?? What?” George smiled. 

“Uh, nothing. I just have to go to the bathroom.” Dream replied, sounding a little panicked. He got up quickly, almost tripping over the coffee table. Rushing up the stairs, Dream found himself in his kitchen, Patches meowing at him from the counter. He gave her a quick chin scratch as he walked by, entering the hall bathroom. The bathroom was strangely quiet, Dream feeling as if he could hear the blood rushing in his head. He looked down at the tent at the front of his jeans. 

“Shit. Shit shit shit, fuck!” Dream whisper shouted to himself. George just found out he and Sapnap smoked weed, he didn’t need to find out Dream had the hots for him in the same day. 

In the middle of Dream cursing and trying to find a solution to his problem, he heard George’s “Dream!” calling him from the kitchen. 

“Um, I’m in the bathroom, sorry!” Dream panicked, turning on the faucet to make him seem like he was in the middle of something.

“I know, I just wanted to check on you!” George shouted from outside the bathroom, “You just didn’t seem okay.”

“It’s fine George, really! I just… um…” Dream trailed off. He couldn’t think of anything good enough to tell George. 

“What? I can’t hear y-“ George began, pressing his ear to the door. The door suddenly clicked open from Dream not closing it properly, George stumbling through and falling right into Dream’s side, the both of them being caught by the sink. 

“Fuck, are you okay George?” Dream panicked, pulling George up to his feet. George didn’t say anything, but the look in his eyes told Dream he knew what Dream knew. “Um, fuck, I’m sorry- It’s just-“ 

“No, no. It’s fine, Dream.” George comforted him. “I mean, isn’t that normal? For weed to do that, I mean.”

Dream just wanted to be upfront and honest with George. “Uh, no actually. Not really. I mean, not with me.” He sighed, not really trying to look down at himself. 

“O-oh, I mean.. What’s different?” 

“I mean, if you want me to be honest… you.” Dream could barely get that last word out, his chest tightening to the point where it felt like he couldn’t breathe. His voice had risen about three octaves, and he put a hand over his mouth, suddenly feeling the weight of his words and the embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks. 

George hadn’t even thought about what Dream had said, but was already in motion. He grabbed Dream’s wrist, pulling his hand from his mouth and replacing it with his own lips. Dream suddenly was pushed back against the wall, George holding onto the collar of Dream’s shirt as they kissed. George’s lips felt like fireworks on Dream’s, the slight slip and gentle grunts sending him into a spiral. His whole body was warm, and they finally pulled apart. Dream felt like he couldn’t breathe, taking in big, deep breaths. 

“Woah. Um… is this okay? I mean, you’re really stoned.” 

“Shut up, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” George muttered, his lips moving down Dream’s neck, his hands starting to run over his chest. 

The feeling of George’s hands on his chest made him shiver and groan gently, his senses heightened from the weed. It was like George was running hot irons over his body, leaving a trail as his hands wandered closer to…

“Oh, fuck, oh my god, George.” Dream said between kisses, to which George replied with a nip at his bottom lip, almost as if to say  _ Shut up _ . He could only grab the back of George’s head as he felt his body melt under George’s touch, and the moment his hand brushed the ever growing tent in the front of his jeans, he gasped, moving his head back and closing his eyes. 

He felt the fly of his jeans unbutton, and a gentle pull of the zipper. He looked down and was met with George’s eyes. He felt so vulnerable in this situation, but the feeling just intensified his arousal as George pushed his hand underneath the elastic band of Dream’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his length. 

“Mmh-“ Dream began to groan but was muffled with George’s mouth again. 

Dream could only focus on the feeling of George’s hair between his fingers, his smell flooding his senses, his touch burning holes into his skin. George had pulled him from his jeans, moving his hand and beginning to stroke him, his hand delicately applying pressure. Dream leaned over, pressing his face into George’s neck as his face rushed with blood, blushing as he moaned softly. 

“God, George, I can’t… this is so much.” 

“Mm, just focus on standing, Clay.” 

_ Clay.  _

Dream’s heart felt like it stopped, and his stomach was burning hot from his arousal and love. The way his name rolled off George’s tongue just filled him with feelings he couldn’t even describe as he suddenly grabbed George’s back and released into his hand with a moan. 

——

“Sapnap, wake up.” George called, shaking Sapnap’s shoulder. 

“Mm? What??” Sapnap complained, groaning as he sat up from the couch. 

“We brought snacks!” Dream cheerfully announced, placing a big bag of Taco Bell in front of the teen. 

“Is that where you guys have been this whole time?” Sapnap said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a burrito.

Dream and George looked at each other for a moment, and Dream answered.

“Mostly.”


End file.
